


Chapbook of the Nerevarine

by mercurybard



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems written by the Nerevarine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival of an Untrue Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Morrowind ain't mine.

Upon the bitter shore I washed,

Garbed in poor threads-

The Mighty Dragon's chaff.

Distant words awoke me

From azure-driven dreams

That took me to the cusp of all.

The Dragon's rusted, dented claws called me back-

MOVE ALONG

"We care not how wrenched you are."

papers papers papers

What if I know not the quill?

You would send me forth alone still?

Knives in the Dark

Have need of me,

So it is a courier

I am to play-

My letter tells of dissident hope-

A mockery of a sacrficed saviour-king

Inflated by crowned breath, reeking of intrigue.


	2. Following the White Guar

The White Tail twitches in front of me-

His destination grim.

Between two rocks-

Lost heritage reclaimed.


	3. Thu'um

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expatriate Nord discovers his magical voice called the thu'um.

The snows of Solstheim

Fall softly on piney woods

The whisper of green needles beckons

Me into the wood

Two bear cubs gambol at my heels

White as falling flakes

I shed my boots

 _Cold_

My feet upon the frozen ground

The whisper comes again

This time I answer

 _Run_

Bare feet crunching over dead leaves

The air stings my eyes

My blood turns to honey-wine

And I find my voice


	4. The Expatriate Nord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nord, far from his homeland, prays to Kyne, the Mother of Men

Kyne, Kyne-

Who steals the breath of men

And sends them, shrieking, through the mountains-

I stand before her mute.


	5. On the Mountaintop

His name I shall never know

His soul has been given up to the wind

His eyes stare sightless now

His sight sees only the wind

His face is marked with two red wings

The Blood Hawk, released to the wind

Here I sit,

Crimson sword across my knees

As the wind rips around me

Fresh red drops fall from my blade

Bright red petals in the snow

I stink of Death

Of a life taken

Of a spirit stripped away from fragile flesh

A spreading field of roses on the snow mountaintop.

Kyne, come and snatch my heart away

And breathe cruel frost upon it

I sit here lonely on the mountain.


	6. Moon-and-Star

Out of dreams comes fear

Living hallucinations walking

Talking

Whispering dark sulfurous diatribes

Ash clogs their throats

Die

Die

Broken crates of illicit idols

Scattered on the rough hewn floors

The devil lives within the mountain

Sharmat

Demon damned of loyalty

Swaying to the Doom Drum

He speaks to me

I scream in mindless agony

Awake

Awake

Awake and hear the mad truth

Burn again

Carried in my flesh

The murdered saviour-king

Moon-and-Star


	7. My Invocation of Azura

_To my blue-violet lady of twilight_

 _Who unveils me before her eyes_

 _And makes my mysteries her rainment:_

I fall broken before you.

You collect the pieces,

Sparkling like shattered glass

Nestled in the folds of your gown.

You exult in my brokenness.

Now I stand at understanding-

You are my mistress,

Master of the dusk and dawn,

You thread all the colors through your fingers

And dance on the horizon.

St. Nerevar's avenger-

Your anger dark

Shadowed an entire people.

I am splintered.

You are the Queen of Splinters,

Lording over the threshold of everything.


	8. Into the Ashlands

drums

drums

pounding in the wasteland

throbbing just behind the breast

bones

bones

break the bones

scatter their meally dust

leap

leap

jump with the dancing flames

touch the mountain's tip

song

song

singing forlornly for a fallen king

weeping for the vanishing life

stars

stars

falling down around us

pulsing with the beat of drums


End file.
